Guttermouth Rewards
Guttermouth Keys Guttermouth Keys are obtained by defeating monsters within the Nightmare. These enemies have a very low chance of dropping the Guttermouth Key. When a user has obtained a Guttermouth Key, they are able to choose one of three Guttermouth Cells. These keys have a single use before they are destroyed upon entering a Guttermouth Cell. A suggested way into receiving these keys is to fight enemies in the Grand Hall, or inside the Red Button Door as these areas have high monster spawn rates. Guttermouth Cells There are three Guttermouth Cells. Two of which require you to have obtained the Mansion key, and to be currently possessing it within your inventory to access. These two doors are located to the Left, and to the Right of the Vault Door in the Grand Hall. The Guttermouth Cell in which you do not need a Mansion key to access, is located right before entering the Library for the first time. Before entering, head to your left which seems to be an empty hallway. To the right is actually a large hole in the wall, with stairs leading to an attic in the first room you come across. At the top of this attic is the Third Guttermouth Cell. Guttermouth Fights Each Guttermouth Cell has a different scenario the player must go through. Defeating the boss within and his minions, will reward you with a chest. The chest rewards are posted further below. Cell 1 Starting from the left of the Vault door, this first fight requires you to defeat two red lions whilst having to fight off a (Unknown name of enemy, the large bulky gray boy that fires lasers and uses a giants animations for some of his attacks). Cell 2 Starting from the right of the Vault door, this second fight requires you to defeat two Nightmare Dragons as well as a Nightmare Lantern. This fight is the easiest of the three doors as you can attack the dragons from the distance whilst continuously moving to the left or the right to avoid their ranged attacks. Cell 3 If heading left down the hallway before you enter the Library, through the small hallway within the side of the wall, and lastly up the stairs. You will come across this third door. This is the most difficult fight of the three Guttermouth Cells. It requires you to fight two of the "Two-Eyed Monstrosity" and what appears to be a Super-charged Scarecrow. The Monstrosity's will be consistently fully-healed by the Scarecrow if their health reaches below half. This makes it nearly impossible to defeat the Monstrosity's until the Super-charged scarecrow is defeated. The scarecrow runs at ridiculous speeds, and charges you at some points in the fight. When the scarecrows health reaches below 20%, his attacks become ever increasing and his movements even harder to avoid. Hidden Key Cell This room is located behind the Rat Statue in the Grand Hall and to right. It has black chains on it like the other Hidden Key doors. In the Hidden Key boss room, it can possibly be considered as a Guttermouth Cell, due to the fact that the room has the exact same appearance and chest reward. The difference however, is that the Hidden Key has infinite use, whereas the Guttermouth Key has 1 use only, making the Hidden Key (A rare drop from the Democan) very useful for grinding. It is noted that the Hidden Key boss room has the same rewards. Guttermouth Rewards Below are some of the rewards you may receive from completing any of these encounters and opening the chest at the very end upon your victory. (Post in the comments the rewards you have received to have them added, or feel free to edit them in.) * Bag of Gems * Big Chicken * Black Antlers * Black Salamander Egg * Bullets (300-330) * Candy Crumbs (200) * Clever Cube * Clock * Emerald * Green-Black Jacket * Gold Antlers * Kitchen Cube * Maskhat * Nightmare Boots * Nightmare Seed * Pantry Leech Platelegs * Red Yesterday Hat * Onyx Bar * Otherworld Boots * Pureblood Dagger * Tri-Blade Shifter Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Lists and Guides Category:Public Category:Cache pages